Humanity
by AsgardianAnata
Summary: A Valkyrie has no memory of her past, prior to when Lucifer broke free of his cage. This is the story of how she earns place amongst hunters and how she cures the heart of an unlikely individual.
1. Chapter 1

When she woke up, she had no idea where she was but she know _who_ she was. Her name was Alexandria and she was a Valkyrie. Her hair was six inches from her waist and was brown with blonde streaks, extremely rare in the traits of a Valkyrie. Her wings were large and golden and they encircled her like silk. She sat up slowly, in case she had some kind of head trauma. Her eyes darted around her, trying to find some clue as to wear she was. Suddenly, she heard a twig snap and saw a dark figure dash in front of her, followed by the heavy footsteps of a man. The dark figure was tackled to the ground beside her. On top of the figure was a human, a large machete in his hand. With one quick swing, the dark figure-who happened to be a vampire-had his head severed from his shoulders.

The human man looked up from the headless body beneath him and towards the woman with the golden wings. "Who, and what, are you?" He asked, confusion coating his voice like a wet blanket.

The Valkyrie took a moment to answer but when she did, she spoke with a gentle voice as to not startle the man into taking her own head off. "I am Valkyrie. My name is Alexandria."

The woman told the man of her lack of memory and he took her to his home. He lived in a log cabin, not too far from where she awoke. He introduced her to his young, seventeen year old daughter, Mina. Alex spent eight months with that man, training and learning to become a hunter. Valkyries, however, needed to feed off souls, so the man who took her in, Derrick, allowed her to feed off of the monsters they hunted. However, it was on one hunt, shortly after Mina had turned eighteen that he was killed by a demon.

This is what fueled Alexandria to feed mostly off of demon souls, giving both her and Mina the chance to seek vengeance on the demon who killed the man. This is what also got Alexandria ambushed and caught.

Alexandria had been ambushed by what could be classified as a"fuck-ton" of demons. They got the better of her and knocked her unconscious. When she came to, they were trying to pull her out of the back of a van. She tried to resit but to no avail. Her wings were neatly tucked beneath her skin, completely invisible to the eye.

Her eyes were blocked by a fabric blindfold and her mouth was gagged and tied with cloth. Her wrists were in metal shackles as she was dragged through countless doors and through endless hallways. Finally, they had come to a stop and she listened carefully to the voices that echoed around her.

"We brought you a gift," said one of the demons.

There was a pause before what sounded like a mix between English and Scottish accent spoke. "Please tell me she's a hunter," he said, boredom in his tone.

"Even better," said another demon. At that, she heard what sounded an awful lot like a taser. Within seconds after she had heard that noise, she felt the electric pain that shot through her body. She bit down as hard as her jaw would allow her onto the fabric gag that sat in her mouth and she tossed her head back as the excruciating pain shot through her body. Her muscles tensed and the flesh next to her shoulder blades ripped as her wings shot out of her back. Her own blood coated her golden feathers as they stretched out behind her. The demon then disconnected what she believed to be a cattle prod from her tender flesh and Alex's muscles relaxed, causing her wings to drop to the ground like useless sacks of flesh and feathers. Her head dropped, her face pointed to the ground.

"A Valkyrie," said the voice in amazement. "It must be my lucky day."

Her muscles were weak from the sudden voltage that shot through her and when the man in charge ordered the other demons to strap her to a chair that made her feel like she was at the dentist, she didn't have the strength to fight them. A few minutes passed and suddenly, she was alone in the room with the man in charge. She felt his fingers take hold of her blindfolds and slowly remove them. She kept her eyes closed at first but after a few minutes had passed, she opened them. Her bright, greyish-blue eyes stared deep into the demon in front of her.

The demon looked at the Valkyrie in front of him, staring into the bright blue eyes of the woman. He removed the gag from her mouth and asked her for her name.

"Alex," she said simply, acid dripping from her words. "And you are?"

"Crowley," said the demon. "King of Hell."


	2. Chapter 2

(( I apologize for the sudden change of writing style. The first chapter was written when I was... drunk off my ass, my to put it bluntly.))

Crowley took his sweet time with the Valkyrie, cutting into her flesh slowly, elegantly, almost as if he were a preforming a delicate art. As each day passed, his torture grew less and less and after a few months, it stopped completely. He kept her bound in chains and grew more interest in what Valkyries could and could not do. He'd look at her wings, touch them and then pull out a feather or two for a few spells. Of course, Alex also had to feed. Crowley didn't care much about the demons who followed him so he'd grab one of them and lock them in the room with her with the lie in their head that they'd be torturing her. When the demons got close enough to the Valkyrie, she'd suck out their souls. This was how a Valkyrie fed. They were soul eaters. Normally, their diet would consist of mortal men but Alex never really had the taste for it. She preferred the more bitter flavors of demons and monsters.

Alex's chains were long enough to allow her some wiggle room but she couldn't do much. The chains were heavy duty and were anchored enough into the wall behind her to hold back an elephant. The room was completely sealed off from the outside world, not a single window. The door that led to her prison look like it belonged more to a submarine than to the run down factory that she was in. The chains around her wrists and ankles were starting to dig into her flesh. Blood was starting to run down the open wounds and she worried that they might get infected due to the rusted state of the chains. She spent her hours doing the only thing she could, staring at the sealed door in front of her.

The door opened and in stepped the man who kept her here, followed by two other demons. "How are you doing today, sweetheart?" Asked Crowley.

She looked up at him, glaring deep into his very soul. "_Peachy_," she replied through gritted teeth.

Crowley was silent for a moment, looking her over. She looked like hell. Her clothes were barely staying on her by a thread and the deep cuts he gave her had left permanent scars, the worst of them being over her right collar bone, stretching over her neck and up to the corner of her jaw.

Alex pulled against her chains. She'd love to suck that demon's soul right out of that fleshy meatsuit. She hated that he kept her there but she didn't understand why he had stopped his torture, not that she was complaining.

"Don't hurt yourself, darling," said Crowley. He walked closer to the Valkyrie, careful of the distance in between them.

"Why don't you come a bit closer, _darling," _she spoke to him, straining against her chains.

He chuckled, "So you can get a taste of the King of Hell?"

"_Exactly," _she purred.

He had his demons approach the Valkyrie, a muzzle in hand to keep her from sucking their king's soul out of his body. Alex didn't struggle, she was all too familiar with that dance and allowed them to put the custom metal plating over her mouth. She made a groaning noise deep in her throat. Crowley waved his hand to dismiss the demons from the room. When they left, he knelt down in front of the Valkyrie, a smirk plastered on his face.

He took his time with her just as he always did. He traced his fingers across the scars of his handy work, the smile never leaving his face. Alex kept her eyes fixed on his the entire time, trying her best not to cringe at his touch. Her reaction of being disgusted every time he laid a finger only made him stay longer. He loved the tortured look on her face as he traced over the sensitive scar tissue.

Crowley never really "did anything." He never tried taking advantage of her. It seemed that watching her squirm under his fingertips was enough to satisfy the king to some degree. He did this once every week or so. It was the only time she would see the king and it'd only confuse her. She'd expect more torture like she had recieved when she first arrived but Crowley wouldn't let his demons lay a finger on her.

The Valkyrie had had enough of it, she couldn't sit there and be the King of Hell's pet any longer. Each day she'd work on weakening the chains. She worked on the screws on the cuffs mostly, loosening them more and more each day. When she could slide the cuffs up and down her wrist a bit, she started try to work her hands through the rings.

This was the day, she thought as she managed to get her right hand free. She worked quickly, freeing her left hand and turning her attention to the metal around her ankles. She timed her escape perfectly and a couple of demons were scheduled to bring her water any minute. Finally getting both her legs free, she took a moment to stand up. She hadn't gotten much exercise while she was chained up and standing felt like a challenge. She wobbled a bit and braced a hand against the wall. She eased her way to the door and flattened her body against the wall beside it. She couldn't open the door from the inside so she'd have to wait until the demons showed.

It was only a matter of short seconds when they opened the door. She reached out and took a hold of the first demon to walk in. The demon yelped as Alex pulled out its soul and swallowed it. The other demon that had come in cursed and tried to run to no avail. The Valkyrie grabbed him by the back of his collar and spun him around to face her. His then soulless meatsuit dropped to the ground. Alex was weak but could still muster up the strength to overpower a couple of demons but she wouldn't press her luck. The souls boosted her energy a little bit but did nothing to heal her weakened muscles. She moved carefully down the hallways of the factory, looking for an exit door or a window she could crawl out of. She kept her hands on the wall, walking slowly. Her wings were dragging against the floor as she pressed on. They felt excruciatingly heavy to her. They slowed her down but she was also too weak to pull them into her back, to hide them.

A few minutes passed and still no exit door. She could hear demons shouting in the background, already searching for the missing "pet". Alex picked up her pace, trying to get out as fast as she could. Finally, there above the door, she saw the bright red letters. "EXIT".

She pressed against the door and she was blinded by the natural light that she hadn't seen in months. It took her moment for her eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness. She took a deep breath of _fresh_ air. She missed everything about the outside. The sun, the clouds, the blueness of the sky and the smell of fresh air.

Alex wanted to stop and kiss the ground beneath her bare feet but she couldn't waste time. She pressed on, finding refuge in a small patch of woods behind the factory. She stopped moving and braced herself against a tree. She pressed her forehead into the bark and used her strength to pull her wings into her flesh. She gritted her teeth, trying not to let out a scream of pain. She had no healing factor to begin with and when her wings were fully hidden, open wounds from where they once were dripped blood down her open back. She needed help.

She stumbled out of the woods and onto an empty road that seemed like it didn't get much traffic. She turned her head as she heard the screeching tires of a halting care. The last thing she saw as she fell to the ground were the Kansas license plates of a black Chevrolet.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam looked at Dean, his eyes wide. He had his right arm braced against the door. Dean, with his hands gripped tight on the wheel of the Impala, looked back at Sam before turning his gaze out to the woman who lay unconscious in the road, or dead. She had wandered out in front of them, giving him barely enough time to slam his foot on the brakes before she fell flat onto the pavement.

Dean put the car in park and jumped out in a hurry to see if the woman was still alive, leaving the engine running. Sam followed his brother and knelt beside him. Dean rolled her over so she was laying on her back and pressed two fingers to her neck. Her heart was still beating at least. He picked her up in his arms and told his little brother to open the backseat door. Dean was careful sliding her into the back seat of the impala. They couldn't just leave her there out in the road.

Sam suggested that they take her to a hospital but something just didn't fit right. Dead shook his head, "We'll take her to Bobby."

"Dean," argued Sam. "She could die."

"Look at her, Sammy. Somethin's not right. Those scars? Normal people don't have scars like that."

"Her back, Dean. We need to at least stitch-"

"Look," interrupted Dean. "The way she walked out into the road like that, she was tryin' to get away from somethin'. Whatever that is, I don't think it's too far behind. If we stop now, they could find her. And us. She just have to deal with it for another hour before we get to Bobby's an we can patch her up there."

Sam knew he was right so he didn't argue. Still, he was worried about the girl's condition. What had she been running from?

Dean drove like a bat out of Hell, pushing well over a hundred miles per hour. Sam, who was normally used to his driving habits, told him to slow down a few times but it only made his brother press harder onto the gas pedal. They reached Bobby's in a little over forty minutes. Sam opened Bobby's door and let Dean walk in, carrying the unconscious girl.

"What the hell did you two igits do now?" Bobby asked after seeing Dean walk in with the girl.

"She stepped out in front of the car," Sam explained. "We're lucky Dean didn't run her over."

Dean laid the woman down on the couch in Bobby's office on her stomach so he could stitch up the wounds on her back. After he was done, him, Sam and Bobby ran her through the usual tests. They splashed some holy water on her, tried out a silver knife and the works. Nothing. She was human, they decided. They through around a few ideas of why she was out there to begin with. They thought that she might be hunter, taking into consideration the large scar that traveled from her jawline to her collar bone. Normal people usually didn't come with scars like that unless they've seen some serious, supernatural shit.

She was out for a few hours. The sun had gone down and it was nearing midnight when she finally came to. Sam was the first person to notice that she was starting to wake up and got her some water and handed her the glass. She sat up and looked him cautiously before accepting the water.

Alex tried to only take a sip but once the cool water ran down her throat, she couldn't help herself. She chugged the entire glass.

Sam laughed softly. "Slow down," he said with a kind smile.

Dean and Bobby were quiet as Sam interacted with her. "What's your name?" Asked Sam.

She looked at him and cleared her throat before answering. "Alex," she said, handing the now empty glass back to Sam, who then set it down on the floor next to the couch. Sam sat next to her on the couch, trying to make himself seem as friendly as possible.

He smiled at her. "I'm Sam. That's Bobby and my brother, Dean," He told her, nodding his head in the direction of the other two men.

Alex glanced over at the other two men before returning back to Sam. "Where am I?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"This is Bobby's place. We, uh, sort of almost ran you over."

The woman smiled softly. "Yeah, I remember tires screeching."

"What happened to you?" Asked Sam, figuring it'd be better to get to the main questions at hand.

Alex hesitated. She didn't know if she could trust these men. She glanced around the room for any signs of who they were. Books. Books were everywhere. Sheets of paper that she didn't look too hard at were tacked to the wall. A fireplace was situated on the other side of a desk, cluttered with more books and papers. She looked back at the man who was seated at the couch with her and then looked at his brother. "Sam and Dean..." she said, thinking about the two names. "Wait..." She said, sitting up straight and wincing at the sudden pain on her back. "... Winchester?"

Sam glanced at Dean and Bobby who looked back at him, all of them exchanging looks of caution. "Yeah," confirmed Sam.

Alex let out a sigh of relief and relaxed. "Good," she said, nodding her head. "I should be safe here."

"What do you mean?" Asked Sam.

"Sam and Dean Winchester," began Alex. "I've heard some things about you. They were bad things but, that's how I know you're trust worthy."

Sam raised an eyebrow and Dean walked over to her. "Who are you?" He asked, a bit confused.

She looked up at the older, yet shorter Winchester. "I'm a hunter," she told him. She wasn't lying but she wasn't telling the full truth either.

"So, what happened?" Interrupted Bobby, who sat at his desk, wanting to know the truth as he repeated Sam's earlier question.

Alex decided that she'd tell them the truth, but not the truth about what she was. "I, uh... For the past for months, I've been kept as a pet, basically, to a group of demons. They've had their fun with me, as you can tell," she said, running a hand over the scar on her neck.

"Why would a demon keep a hunter as a pet?" Asked Dean.

Alex shrugged, avoiding eye contact with any of them. "Hell, if I know."

The night was filled with questioning, all of them wanting to know if she knew anything about the demons she was with. Alex avoided telling them that it was _Crowley_ who had owned her ass. She avoided telling them that she was a Valkyrie and that she ate souls. She did, however, tell them that she woke up in the middle of the woods with amnesia, knowing only her name and being taken in by a hunter. She told them about how she was ambushed but nothing other than that. After being fed, Sam led her upstairs and Alex finally got to sleep in a bed for the first time in the past six months.

When Sam returned back downstairs, Dean seemed to be a bit on edge.

"There's something she's not tellin' us," Dean said, looking up at his younger brother.

"I know," Sam replied.

"It's not like we can do anything about it," said Bobby. "We'll just have to see how this turns out. Hopefully, she'll get better and get out of our hair."

A day passed, and then three, and then a week. Alex had begun to manage just fine within five days but didn't want to leave. She was afraid that those damn demons would catch up to her. She felt safer with the boys and Bobby, despite only knowing them for so long. Pushing onto two to three weeks with the Winchesters, the boys had a small job to do two towns over and Alex had stayed behind. The boys spent the better part of the day on the hunt while Alex stayed behind and scanned through some of Bobby's old books. She really admired Bobby. He reminded her of the hunter who took her under his wing and kept her safe in a way. The only difference was that Bobby had a lot more sass.

Sam and Dean returned right as the sun was beginning to set. They came back without a scratch, having a clean hunt, probably the easiest hunt they had ever been on. Dean laughed as he pulled a beer out of the fridge. "That demon wasn't even worth the gas," Dean said, taking the cap off the bottle.

Sam smiled. "That's an understatement," he replied.

"I'm pretty sure they could've handled that on their own," Dean said, moving into the office and sitting down on the couch.

Sam nodded in agreement as he opened up his own beer and took a swig before sitting down beside his brother. "Where's Alex?" He asked Bobby.

"Shower," Bobby answered, drinking his own beer while he skimmed through a book.

- - - - - - - - -

It was damn near impossible to track down a Valkyrie. There wasn't any spell that he could find, even when he still had some of her feathers, he just couldn't track her. It was because of those damn Winchesters that he figured out where she was. It had taken the small sacrifice of one useless demon to find her but at least now he knew where she was.

The moment Crowley appeared in the room with Bobby and the Boys, Dean stood, slammed his beer on Bobby's desk and pulled out the demon blade.

Sam stood up along with Dean, cautious and ready for a fight. "What are you doing here?"

Crowley smiled at the Winchesters. "Settle down boys, I'm just retrieving something that belongs to me."


	4. Chapter 4

Alex had just gotten out of the shower, put on her clothes and was drying her hair with a towel when she made her journey downstairs. "Hey guys," she said, knowing the boys were back after hearing the impala pull up outside when she was getting dressed. "Don't drink all the beer. I'm going to want to-..." She immediately stopped talking and dropped the damp towel from her hands as she entered the room. He was standing in the middle of the room, a smug grin on his stupid face. _Crowley._

"Hello, darling," he said to her as she stared at him, fear and anger swimming in the woman's eyes.

Dean glanced over at Alex before looking back to Crowley. "Leave-"

"Or what? You'll kill me? I've heard it all before, sweetheart." Crowley replied.

"What do you want, Crowley?" Asked Sam.

"I'm here for my pet," said Crowley, as if it explained everything.

Bobby was staring at Alex and Crowley, piecing it together faster than the boys. "_This_ is the demon that you were talking about?" He asked Alex in disbelief.

Alex simply looked at Bobby and nodded.

"What would you need with a hunter?" Sam asked Crowley.

Crowley stared at Sam, a sly smile creeping onto his face. "She didn't tell you," he said more as a statement than a question.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, wandering what he meant by that.

"We're lovers," Crowley said, obviously joking with his normal excessive amount of sass.

"Cute, jackass," snapped Alex with a roll of her eyes, finally stepping fully into the room. "He just wanted someone to inflict pain on," she said to the men, keeping her eyes fixed on Crowley, not really wanting the boys to know the truth.

"You were a rare find, darling," Crowley said. "I couldn't risk losing an opportunity like you."

"The hell are you talking about?" Growled Dean.

"Don't you fuckin-" Alex began, suddenly cut off by Crowley.

"She's a Valkyrie, you nimrods!"

Sam looked at Alex, _"what" _written all over his face. Alex just stared back at him, not saying a word.

"What?" Asked Dean, assuming Crowley was full of shit.

Crowley sighed and pulled out one of those police issued tasers/stun gun and aimed it at the woman. He pulled the trigger before Alex had the time to react. The electric prods hooked into Alex's shoulder, sending around 25-50,000 volts of electricity through her body. He kept his finger on the trigger only for a few seconds; it was all the time he needed to prove what he needed to prove.

Alex jerked as her wings ripped out of her flesh and through the stitches she had yet to remove. Her golden wings tore through her shirt and stretched out behind her, knocking over a few thing off Bobby's desk. As the voltage stopped, she dropped to her hands and knees, catching her breath, panting. Her wings dropped to the floor beside her, sprinkled with her own blood.

"I told you boys," said Crowley, that cocky grin still plastered on his face.

"Holy shit," said the brothers in unison.

Alex kept her eyes on the floor. She was afraid of how the boys would be looking at her. She wasn't human and they knew that now.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Asked Sam.

She hesitated before answering. "You never asked."

"You lied," said Bobby. "You told us you were a hunter."

"I am! I _am_ a hunter!" Alex slowly stood up, pulling the electric prods from her shoulder and shifted her gaze across the room, looking at each one of the men and stopping on Crowley, giving him a hard glare. "So what? I'm a Valkyrie. It doesn't-"

"Tell them what you eat, darling," interrupted Crowley, far too excited to see how the whole scenario would play out.

Alex simply hardened her glare on the demon. "I'm going to eat _you_ here in a minute."

"You must be starving. It's been, what? Two, three weeks since your last _snack?_" Crowley said, dropping the stun gun on the floor, seeing no more use in it as he slid his hands into his pockets.

"Alex," said Dean cautiously. "What do you eat?"

"Dean... guys... I eat souls. But, it's mostly just demons and vampires and monsters! It's never humans!" She said, rushed. Alex really didn't want them to think she was a monster. She had grown attached to Bobby and the Winchesters. She cared for them like family.

"Well," Crowley began with a head tilt. "Except for the ones I gave to you as a treat."

Alex turned on Crowley, taking a few steps towards him. "Hey! I only took those souls to keep _you_ from torturing them! It was either refuse and let them suffer for your entertainment or go ahead and spare them the trouble. As for me starving, you kept me pretty well fed back in my jail cell."

"I always take care of my pets," replied Crowley.

"Fuck it," Alex said as she grabbed Crowley by his jacket collar and pulled his face close to hers. Her lips parted partially and raised her shoulders. Her wings spread out to her sides partially, unable to go their full length in the small room. Red smoke started to pour from Crowley's lips and drain into Alex's mouth. Her blue eyes started to glow as the taste of his soul touched her tongue.

Crowley tossed both his arms out to the sides and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, two demons came barging through the front door and basically tackled Alex to the ground. The small bit of soul that was drained out of Crowley went spiraling back into his body just before he snapped out of the room, completely gone.

Dean pulled out his demon blade and drove it into the back of one of the demons. Sam followed suit and grabbed hold of the second demon, allowing Dean to rip the blade out of the first demon and drive it into the second one.

Alex slowly sat up and pulled her golden wings in close to her body. "Thank you," she said softly to Dean and Sam.

Sam just stared at her for a minute, looking at her wings.

Dean, on the other hand, didn't look at her at all. He looked over at Bobby, who, in return, just shrugged. Dean turned and walked directly out of the house.

"For fuck's sake," mumbled Alex as she watched Dean leave.

"You okay?" Asked Sam with genuine concern.

"Physically? Yes. Emotionally? Probably not." She replied as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Sam nodded and patted Alex on the shoulder. It was a simple gesture but it gave her such comfort. He left and after a short while, Dean came in, Sam following him and they dragged the bodies outside, Bobby not too far behind.

A few minutes later, Sam came back in and sat on the floor in front of the Valkyrie. He was quiet, looking at her with big green eyes.

Alex looked at him and smiled. "Damn it, Sam. Don't make me smile. I'm trying to be sad over here."

Sam smirked, laughing softly. "Why are you sad?"

She sighed. "Crowley kind of revealed what I was and well... I dunno. I figured you guys wouldn't want anything to do with me. Or would want to kill me."

"Why would you hide it in the first place?"

"Um, you're hunters. You kill things that aren't human. I eat souls to stay alive. That sort of puts me under the 'monster' category."

"Well, you said that you didn't, uh, _eat_ humans, right? As long as it stays that way, you aren't a monster. Hell, it's been three weeks since we found you in the road."

"Since I was almost roadkill," she joked.

Sam chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "My point is, we've had three weeks to get to know you. You could have wiped us out at any time but you didn't. And, you just don't fit the _monster_ label."

Alexandria had a very long discussion with all three men once everyone was back. Sam had been the only one to argue with her. Both Bobby and Dean seemed to be all for her plan. She was planning on leaving. Alex knew that Crowley would be back for her and she figured that it'd be safer for all of them if she left. She was a Valkyrie and she knew how to handle herself.

She had packed up the few things she had collected during her time there and loaded it up into a car Bobby was giving to her to take. Sure, she could fly but that'd just bring too much attention. Alex gave Bobby a hug and turned to Dean. He hadn't looked at her much since they found out what she was. Alex sighed and wrapped her arms around the man's torso. He tensed. "I'm sorry, Dean," she whispered into his shoulder. Dean finally gave in and hugged her back.

"Be safe," he told her.

Alex then turned to Sam. Sam wrapped his arms around the small woman, giving her a tight hug. "Be careful out there. Call us if you need help with anything. Stay in touch." Alex hugged back. Out of everyone, she had grown closer to Sam during her time there. He was like an older brother, in a way. He was such a sweetheart but far too hard on himself.

The Valkyrie figured she'd try to track down Mina, the daughter of the hunter who took her in. Surely she'd be worried sick and wanting to know what happened to her. She just hoping that the poor girl was still alive.


	5. Chapter 5

{{ooc:: Hello, I'm the writer. Nice yo meet you. I just wanna say thank you for reading. Be sure to tell your friends if you like it. From this point on, the story will start developing and being more like a book so, there's going to be a ton more detail and a lot more character development so you can better understand Alex and such. Also, Mina is a very real, very living person I know and her personality in this story is exactly her (except maybe a few details). She's a sweetheart but also very strong. I'm pretty sure she could pick me up and throw me off a bridge if she wanted to.  
-Once again, thank you. If you've made it this far, keep reading. It'll get better, I promise. I'm going to try to make this as believable as possible. I don't want this story to be all sorts of vomit-worthy fluff and out of character. Now, please enjoy the following character development. With love, Your Friendly Neighborhood Nerd.}}

It took Alex less than a week to find Mina. The poor girl was entirely by herself, taking on small hunts she knew she could handle located mostly in the Texas/Louisiana area. Mina was a smart, strong, skilled hunter but she didn't feel too sure of herself without any back up around. When Mina saw Alex for the first time after so long, she burst into tears. The girls had grown extremely close back before Alex was abducted and the young hunter was relieved to see that her friend was okay.

Alex told Mina everything that had happened, down to the little details.

"I'm just glad you're in one piece," Mina told her, sitting down at a booth in the back of an old diner.

Alex laughed and sat across from her. "You and me both. I'll miss the boys though."

"The Winchesters," Mina said with a nod. "Were they... nice?"

"They saved my life, didn't they?"

The waitress walked up to the table, asking what they'd like to eat. They both settled with a cheeseburger, one of the girls asking for tomatoes but no onions while the other asking _for_ onions but no tomatoes. Alex ordered a beer and Mina opted out for a sweet tea.

"I mean, sure, they saved your life but... how are they as... ya know... people?"

Alex smirked. "They're better than the hunters that Derrick hung out with."

Mina smiled softly at the thought of her father. "I miss him," she said, looking up into Alex's light blue eyes.

"Don't get all sentimental on me, Mina. I miss 'im too."

Mina quickly changed the topic, knowing better than to dwell too much on her father. His death was sudden but at least he died fighting. "So, how's your memory? Anything coming back yet?"

Alex shrugged. "There's a few things..." Her train of thought was then interrupted by their drinks being placed on the table.

"Your burgers will be out in a few minutes. Anythin' else you want, darlin's?" Asked the waitress.

"Any peach cobbler?" Asked Mina.

"Oh, and pecan pie," replied Alex.

"Sure thing, sweethearts. I'll bring 'em out after your burgers."

"Thanks." And with that, the waitress left.

"What was I talking about?" Alex asked, her brow furrowed.

"Memories," answered Mina.

"Right. I have a few memories of a thousand or so years ago. There was a huge battle between the Norsemen and the Christians, sort of towards when Christianity was spreading like wildfire. It was me and a few of my, uh... sisters. We were over the battlefield, collecting souls and feeding." Alex paused, staring at her beer bottle as if she was struggling to remember.

"Don't hurt yourself," Mina joked, an eyebrow raised in question.

"I remember hearing Odin speaking out to us, to all of us. He was tired of how many of his followers had crossed over to Christianity. Even some Valkyries had dropped to their knees for the new god. He shut the gates to Valhalla forever, not letting anyone cross anymore. No more warriors could enter and no more Valkyries could go home. We were stuck here, on Earth. Everyone was freaking out. No one knew what to do." Alex stopped and looked up at Mina who was completely quiet, listening to the story. "That's it. That's all I remember. Souls, gate closing, panic, hysteria. So on, blah, blah, blah."

"How can you have thousands of years just wiped from your mind?" Mina asked.

"Magic," Alex replied with a raise of her eyebrows and a smirk, half joking and half serious.

Mina laughed and shook her head. "I wouldn't doubt it."

The two went off into random chit chat, catching up on everything and anything that had happened while Alex was away. When they were finished eating, Alex followed Mina outside to their car. The car was made in 1976 and used to belong to Mina's dad. Alex laughed at the irony painted on the hood of the jet black Pontiac Trans Am Coupe. The damn thing had a golden firebird painted on it. It had that thing the day it rolled off the line almost like fate had everything planned out.

Alex slid into the passenger seat and sank into the black leather. She ran her hands over the leather and smiled as Mina cranked the engine. "The sound of that engine does things to me," she joked, sounded exasperated.

Mina gave her a _what the fuck_ look and backed out of the parking spot. "I missed you and your weirdness."

Alex and Mina were never too fond of motel rooms and usually would find the nearest state park to camp out at. Overnight stays were cheaper at state parks with a smaller chance of catching something or waking up covered in roaches, which happened more than once. There were showers and bathrooms in the camping area, along with electricity and water at certain camp sites. It was basically the same thing as a motel, minus the beds covered in unknown substances.

Alex had her chair leaned back all the way and a new Samsung Galaxy in her hands was hovering over her face. She tapped away, installing Sam and Dean's numbers into her phone, including Bobby's. The windows of the Pontiac were rolled down and Mina was shuffling things around in the trunk. It was laid out the same way the boys had it: with a secret section for all the hunter gear. It wasn't as organized and didn't have near the same amount as the Winchester's. There was also a spare duffel bag hidden under the passenger seat in case they ever needed it.

"Hey, Mina," Alex called out the window, not taking her eyes off of the phone.

Mina shut the trunk and walked over to the passenger side. She leaned over, her arms resting on the open window. "What?"

"I was looking for a hunt and I think I found something. Sounds like vampires to me. Four dead in the past week. Throats ripped out and everything." Alex finally looked up at Mina, a smirk on her face. "Sound like a plan?"

Mina nodded and straightened up. "Sounds good. Well, I mean bad but... you know what I mean. We can check out in the morning. Where is it?"

"Oklahoma. Fairland, Oklahoma."

"Kinda small, isn't it?" Mina asked.

"Yeah. Exactly why we need to get on it."

Mina walked around the front of the vehicle and slid into the driver seat, reclining it back just a bit.

"Oh, and Mina?"

"What?" She replied, her eyes closed.

"Don't do anything but I think you should know that we're behind followed."

Mina's eyes shot open and suddenly, her chocolate brown orbs were glued to Alex. "How long have they been following us?"

Alex laughed. and closed her eyes as if she were getting ready for a nap. "Relax. It's only one demon. Remember me mentioning the King of Hell? It's one of his. Damn thing's been on our ass since the diner."

"Why don't you just... kill it?" Mina asked, wondering why Alex hadn't done something about it by then.

"If I kill it, another one will take its place. Besides, as long as it's just one, we've got nothing to really worry about. "

"Why is Crowley... it _is _Crowley, right? That's his name?"

"Yep."

"Why is he so set on keeping his eyes on you?"

"I'm irresistible," Alex joked. "A rare find," she said, quoting Crowley's own words.

The two fell asleep for the night, getting a good five or six hours before waking up when the sun came pouring through the front windshield. Alex groaned and cover her eyes with her forearm, not too thrilled to get up.

"Morning," Mina said cheerfully, already being awake thirty minutes before her friend.

"Tell the sun to go fuck itself," Alex said groggily.

"Get up, we have monsters to kill."

"They can fuck themselves too."

"Vampires, Alex. Remember? You can feed off of them too. And, if you get up, we can still go get McGriddles."

"Sonofabitch," Alex sat up, wiping away the sleep from her eyes. "You had me at McGriddle."

{{Just for an FYI, this is what the car looks like: classifieds/dealer/pontiac/trans_ .. This would have been out a lot sooner if I hadn't spent hours drooling over that sonofabitch. Anyone wanna give me $60,000? Is it legal to marry a car? I want it...

Anyway! Thanks for reading! Lemme know what you think. Chapters are short, I know. I'd make them longer but I can only spend so much time on it. }}


	6. Chapter 6

((Spoilers ahead! If you aren't caught up to season 9, you're screwed))

The entire drive up there was pretty entertaining. Alex missed these long trips with Mina. Just the two of them in the car, jamming out to 70's, 80's and 90's music. Acting like two crazy people whenever a Backstreet Boys song would come on, discussing plans on how they'd find whatever they were hunting and deciding on what tactics would most likely be best to use. It was satisfying to be back beside Mina.

It wasn't too hard to find out where the vampires were held up in such a small town. Turns out that a family of five had moved in about a week ago right in the middle of town, right before the body count started to pile up. The girls were quick and careful about it. They waited until nightfall to avoid the public eye, even if it meant that the damn things would be awake when they broke in. They handled them easily. Mina was busy killing off two vamps while Alex was sucking out the souls of the other three, one after the other. Her golden wings acted as shields while she was occupied with one vamp before switching off to another. The third one tried to run and as he turned, Mina was right there, driving a blade into his stomach to slow him down. Alex grabbed the vamp from behind, spun him around and brought her face to his, sucking out his soul between his sharp teeth.

Mina looked at the Valkyrie in front of her as the limp body of a vampire dropped from her hands. The young girl smiled at her friend, proud of their teamwork. It felt good to be working together again. Alex was strong, beautiful, and even though she wasn't human, even though she ate souls, Mina admired her.

Alex returned her friend's smile. "Nice hunting," she said, folding her wings neatly behind her. "Nothin' like a little chicken liver," Alex joked, referring to the taste of the vampire souls. To her, each species' souls tasted different. Vampires were like chicken liver, humans tasted like a coconut snow cone and demons were more like scrambled eggs with a bit too much black pepper, except for Crowley. The small taste she had of him back at Bobby's tasted like... Louisiana brand hot sauce.

Mina chuckled softly at Alex's small joke with a roll of her eyes. "Come on."

The two ended up at the local bar with nothing better to do but drink. While Alex ordered herself her usual Corona, Mina stuck with her sweet iced tea, as usual. Alex took every chance she got to hit on their red haired waitress. She continued to make the young woman blush bashfully as she brought Alex one drink after the other. Mina just shook her head at each pick up line that tumbled out of Alex's mouth.

_That woman's libido is enough to fuel time square,_ thought Mina as she pulled out her laptop from her book bag.

"Look at her," said Alex, a cocky smile spread across her face. "She's gorgeous. Red hair, freckles, perfect body. Not perfect by model standards but perfect in a way that makes her look... _nice_, ya know?"

"Mmmhm," replied Mina, her eyes glued to her laptop as she keyed in her password.

"And don't get me started on those legs."

Mina laughed. "I missed you."

"Missed my insatiable love for anything with a face?" She joked.

"That. Your jokes. Your bad drinking habits. All of it." Mina looked away from her laptop and fixed her eyes on Alex. "You told me where you were and all that but... you never gave me any _real_ details other than the fact that you were tortured."

Alex's smile faded as she looked out the side window, taking a small drink of her sixth beer of the night. "There's a reason for that."

"Just tell me. Please."

The woman sighed and ran a hand through her brown and blond hair. "I was chained down in a windowless, concrete room. I was Crowley's special little prisoner, what more do you want?"

"What did they _do?"_

"Nothing. That's the thing. Well, at first, Crowley tortured me. Learning what makes a Valkyrie tick. And then... he just stopped. Chained me up. Came by to pluck feathers, make a few comments, stare at me for a bit with a stupid fuckin' smile on his face and then leave. I was well fed, mostly on demons and an occasional human." Alex shrugged. "There's not much more I can tell you."

Mina shook her head, unsatisfied with what Alex had given her and went back to the work on her laptop. Alex assumed that the girl was looking for another job they could do. Hopefully it'd be something a bit more challenging than the weak vamps they just took care of. Eventually, Alex went off on her own with the red haired waitress and Mina had gotten a motel room for the night, not having a single clue when Alex would be back. It was a bout four hours later when Alex came stumbling in.

"After all that time without sex, I chose the best way to get back in the game! Always go with the redheads. _Gods_ they're amazing!" She laughed, closing the door behind her a bit too loud. "Sorry." Alex had her shirt in hand. She was almost shirtless, save for the black sports bra she had on.

"Your hair's messed up. Why are you only wearing a sports bra?" Mina asked from behind her laptop. That girl was always on that thing, researching.

"Um... because shirts are constricting and I didn't want to rip it when I flew over her." She said, tossing her shirt onto one of the beds. "Any hunts available?"

Mina shrugged. "More angel stuff."

Time flew. A few weeks passed, and then months. Alex had gotten one bad phone call after another, all of them being from Sam. Their angel friend, Castiel, had stuck up a deal with Crowley. Something about purgatory and splitting souls 50/50. Honestly, Alex wanted a piece of that deal, simply because that's what she was built for, eating souls and what-not (or being a living fairy-boat for souls to go to Valhalla). And then Castiel died and Leviathans got loose. Some guy with the unfortunate name of Dick, being the head of the Leviathans and everything.

Mina and Alex spent a lot of their time trying to learn how to take one of the bastards down. Alex had tried on multiple occasions to do some of her soul sucking on them but nearly got killed in the process, considering that they weren't even souls to begin with. A few demons were still hot on Alex's trail, keeping an eye on her. Several times, Alex had gotten "fuckin' sick 'n tired of their shit" and basically ate them, one after the other until the Dick business started getting more serious.

And then there was the one call. The one call that caused Alex to drop everything and drag Mina to the hospital. Bobby. That dick, Dick, had shot him in the head. He was still breathing but in critical condition. Alex knew Bobby was dying, she could feel it. It was less than an hour after she had gotten their that he died.

And then things went on. Everyone was heart broken and Alex was extremely irritable in the oncoming weeks but her temper eventually returned to its normal state of random outbursts. Alex had taking to hunting Leviathan, learning how to take them down from Sam and Dean. Mina had to admit that she was worried about Alex and her sudden love for chopping off the heads of Leviathan but, at least it kept them busy. And then, Sam called again. Dean and Cas were gone. They just... vanished shortly after handling Dick. Sam had no idea what had happened but there really wasn't anything that they could do about. So, they went on.

Alex and Mina spent the next year basically goofing off. They'd hunt a few things with Garth on occasion, the new "go-to-guy" that Bobby once was. The girls spent long nights inside the Pontiac, on the road or sitting on the hood of the Pontiac, watching the stars go by while Mina had a bottle of water in her hand and beer in Alex's. Crowley had finally started to show his face to Alex personally, being careful to keep a safe distance away from her to avoid any soul accident. He kept things short, claiming that he was only checking in on her. His demons had stopped following her but that only meant more visits from the King of Hell.

Alex, at first, wanted nothing more that to claw the fucker's eyes out but, the more she saw Crowley, the less she wanted to kill him. His sassy fucking comments had started to actually entertain the Valkyrie. While it made her hate him less for holding her captive, it made her hate him more for making her hate him less. (Know what I mean?) Crowley seemed to take pleasure on Alex's inner struggle of hatred and not-hatred each time he'd appear.

"'Lil bitch..." muttered Alex.

"Kill him next time, then," replied Mina as she stepped out of the Pontiac.

"I can't." Alex followed suit, locking the car before shutting the door.

"Why?" Mina asked in disbelief, wanting to know what the hell was up with her friend.

"He's just... so..." Alex groaned. "Fuckin' entertaining. Crowley's... he's... frustrating and hilarious. I hate him so much." Alex spoke the last part as if she were joking, as if she were talking about a friend with too much swagger.

Mina stopped walking and spun around, facing Alex. "The man tortured you! Held you prisoner! For months! Nearly a damn year! I didn't know if you were dead or alive for a whole fucking year! It's all because of that... that... ugh! You've had every chance to kill the son of a bitch but you just fucking stand there! Talking to him like you're in this love-hate relationship like you're buddies or something!"

Alex stood there, taking in every word that came out Mina's mouth. She had every right to be upset. Crowley had taken the only family that girl had left, without leaving a single breadcrumb for her to follow.

"I looked everywhere for you..." Mina continued. "Everywhere. I was scared. I was alone. I didn't think I could handle this whole hunting thing by myself. I always had you or... or dad but no... Dad died and then you... You disappeared off the face of the planet. Dammit, Alex, you're like a sister to me. I can't stand the fact that you stand in front of the man who took you away from me, tortured you, held you like a prisoner and chat with him like it's nothing. I'd kill him myself if I had the power to do so."

Alex waited a moment before replying. "I'm sorry, Mina. I really am. I don't know what to tell you but I just don't feel like I have a solid reason to kill Crowley. He's the King of Hell, yeah, a demon, sure. He kidnapped me, tortured me and held me captive but he never did anything that'd make me want vengeance or, or, anything of the like. He never tried to kill me, never did anything after the torturing part to harm me. And, he never tried to go after the thing I care about most. He never went after you, Mina. Trust me, if he ever looked at you the wrong way, I'd end him in a heartbeat. I know you want to see him dead but I'm here. I'm back. And as far as I know, he's not trying to get back into that pen."

Mina stared at her friend, confusion and disbelief in her eyes. "You sound like you're in an abusive relationship. He hit you but it was with an open hand, right? It's okay then? Alex, the man's fucked up. He isn't even a _man_. He's a damn demon. We hunt demons. Kill them."

"But there's an order to things. You can't kill every demon out there, they're like cockroaches. They just keep coming. Crowley's a little shit, I know. Kill him, some other fuck will take his place and then we have another problem. Crowley works in strange ways but he does things in a more civilized way that most demons do. He's a business man with standards, in a way."

Mina inhaled deeply and ran a hand over her face, calming her nerves. "Okay, you're right. I'm just... pissed, is all."

"I know-"

_RING. RING._

Alex reached into her pocket and answered her phone. "Yo... What? ... Seriously?! ... Holy shit! Yeah, yeah. Okay... Yeah, thanks for letting me know. K, bye."

"Who was that?" Mina asked.

Alex looked up at Mina, her face filled with shock and amusement. "Sam."

"Sam? It's been a year since we heard from him. What'd he say?"

"It's Dean... he's alive."

{{Yo! Thanks for being so patient while I worked on this chapter. I'll be a bit busy as time goes on. And here's why::

I'm working on a new project. It's a show. A mini series. A fan made mini series produced by yours truly and my friend Megan. And guess what? IT'S BASED OFF IF THIS VERY FAN FICTION! Yeah. I'm serious. You can find out all about it on my website. Just go to SAMS-ETERNAL-DESIGNS . WEBS .COMto learn more about the whole thing. Updates will be posted on the site and everything. We're busy trying to raise money for the whole thing. I'm talking high dollar cameras, boom mics and... that's right... a fuckin' Pontiac Firebird. Except, we'd need to raise at lease 20k for that. First thing is first though, cameras. But we're 100% going though with the show. More info on our site and what-not. Send me messages on what you think about the show! }}


	7. Chapter 7

{{Just wanna take a moment to say thank you to everyone who's reading this. Don't forget that there is a show happening based off of this fanfic, circulating around Mina and Alex. There's high hopes for _Humanity_. We're doing the best we can to make the show the best it can be. I'm currently going through a slow process to casually dye my hair to a brownish-blondish blend and all that for the show. remember that you can visit our website to get more info at:: **sams-eternal-designs **_dot_** webs **_dot_** com**

{{Please enjoy the following chapter :3 }}

"Mina! Hurry up and get your ass in this car before I fly myself over there!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Chill!" Mina jumped into the passenger seat of the Firebird, barely being able to close the door before Alex pressed the gas peddle to the floor.

Mina watched Alex carefully as she drove. Alex's face was a mix of different emotions. Her face was hard with concern, yet soft with excitement. Her eyes were glowing with fear and had a sparkle of hope. The mix of emotions had Mina worried for her friend. Mina understood what those Winchesters meant to her after they had taken care of her once she got free of Crowley.

They were both wondering where Dean had been during the past year. Where the hell could he have gone? What the hell was he doing during all that time? It took them about a day to get to where Sam and Dean were staying. The two pulled up to Palm Motel in a matter of hours, making record time. Alex walked hurriedly up to the door and gave it a solid knock.

"So what was it, hm?" Dean asked Sam. "What could possibly make you stop just like that?"

Sam sighed, looking up at the ceiling for a moment before bringing his eyes back to Dean.

"A girl?" A pause. "Was there a girl?"

"The girl had nothing to do with it."

"There _was_ a girl."

"Yeah, there was. And then there wasn't." Sam paused for a second before continuing. "Any more questions?"

Suddenly, there was knock at the door. Sam immediately knew who it was. Dean, on the other hand, instantly went on guard, not like he was ever off guard since he's been back. Dean looked at Sam with a _get ready_ expression but Sam just stood up from the edge of the bed he had been sitting on and walked over to the door.

Alex was on the other side. Her face lit up as soon as she saw Sam. "Hey," she said happily. "How you been?"

Sam smiled at her. "Uh, good."

"Good, that's good." Alex gave Sam a quick hug before waltzing into the motel room as if she lived there. Mina followed, also giving Sam a hug. Sam and Mina stayed at the front of the room, near the front windows while Alex took a look at Dean.

Dean had stood up, standing as if he was ready to knock someone's lights out. He had relaxed only a bit when he saw Alex and Mina walk through the door. Alex looked him over, standing a good five feet away to give him some personal space. "You look good," she said, sounding like a weight had lifted off her shoulders.

A small smile tugged at the corner of Dean's lips. "You too," he said before moving to hug the small woman. Alex hugged him back tightly, patting his back. It was good to see him alive and well.

"Where the hell have you been?" She asked, released Dean from their hug.

"Purgatory," Dean answered as if it was as simple as visiting the mall.

Alex looked at him, waiting for him to explain more. "And? How'd you get there?"

"Me and Cas were standing too close to Dick," he answered simply.

The four of them ended up sitting down and explaining what had happened to the each of them over the past year. Dean, obviously, spent all his time deep in purgatory. Sam, on the other hand, dropped out of the life and met up with a girl named Amelia. Alex and Mina went on to explain all the monsters they've been cleaning up. Sam and Dean went on to explain about the missing Kevin Tran.

"We'll look and see what we can find," Alex said, glancing over at Mina.

"So, uh, Alex," Sam started. "How's your memory doing?"

Alex seemed hesitant to answer. "It's shit. I got nothin'. The only thing I remember is Valhalla closing, driving an angel blade into an angel's heart on a fuckin' battlefield and watching my sisters run around like chickens with their heads cut off."

"What about finding any sisters you have left?" Sam asked

"Found one," she answered. "Her name's Vira. She feeds off of dying souls in a critical condition ward at a hospital. She's one of the head doctors there. She remembers me at least but has no idea why I can't remember a damn thing."

Alex and Mina left about an hour later. They had their contact, Bo, searching for Kevin Tran and were waiting on a reply. The girls gave Sam and Dean their new phone numbers and hit the road.

A few months passed. Sam and Dean had found Kevin and Alex and Mina had set out for their next mission. They were looking for more Valkyries. It was a lot like searching for a needle in a hay stack. The Valkyries that were left were very good at covering their track. Vira had told them that the others were probably placed in jobs and occupations that allowed them to feed unnoticed.

The two were on their way to Corpus Christi for a simple, easy-to-do case when Alex got a phone call. She dug her cell out of her pocket, keeping one hand on the wheel. "Yeah?"

"Alex, it's Dean," said the voice on the other end.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked, turning down the Foreigner music that was pouring out of her speakers.

"I need you to do a favor for me."

"Okaaay? Whatdya need?"

"I'm sure Sam told you about the vampire I met in purgatory."

"Yeah. He did. His name's Benny, right? What about him?"

Dean paused for a moment. "He's down to his last bag of blood. I need you to help him out. You're still in contact with Vira, right? Get her to help. I can't... I can't keep doing-"

"Yeah, hey, don't worry about it. Just text me where I can find him and I'll head that way."

The call ended.

Normally, Alex would much rather tear the head off of a vampire's shoulders with her bare hands but Alex trusted Dean. She trusted his judgement more than she trusted her own. And as far as she was concerned, Benny wasn't a problem. At least, not yet. Luckily for her and Mina, Benny was in Louisiana. It took the girls about half a day to get where they needed to meet the vampire.

The Firebird was parked at the very end of a dead end road, overlooking Lake Bistineau. The windows were rolled down, allowing fresh air to flow though the Pontiac. Alex and Mina both loved Louisiana. They loved the Cajun food and honestly liked all of the voodoo/hoodoo stuff that came from Louisiana, not that they'd ever dig their own hands into it.

The location that they chose to meet Benny in was rather beautiful. The lake was beautiful. There were tall trees all along the edges of the lake, a lot of the trees actually growing out of the water itself. An alligator was sitting quietly on the bank, minding its own business, its head pointed towards the water like it was admiring the view as well. Mina's only complaint was the half empty bottle of mosquito repellant that she had clutched in her hand.

"I hate you," she mumbled jokingly towards Alex.

Alex laughed. "They just think you're sweet," she replied.

"Bite me."

"That's exactly what they're trying to do." Alex joked. "Hey, it's kind of ironic. You're being eaten alive by mosquitoes and we're here to pick up a vampire."

Mina chuckled before shaking the can and adding another layer of mosquito spray on her arms.

Only about another minute passed by before a man came out of the woods. He fell just short of six feet tall. The man had a scruffy beard and light blue eyes.

"Here we go," Alex said to Mina before stepping out of the Firebird. Mina stayed in the car and watched, not wanting to step into the mass swarm of mosquitoes on the other side of her car door.

"You must be Benny, am I right?" She asked, her arm resting up on top of the car door.

He nodded, walking towards the car calmly. "You're Alex," he said in a Louisianan accent.

"Get it," Alex said with a nod of her head before moving her seat forward to allow him access to the backseat.

As Benny passed by Alex to sit down, their eyes met. Alex held a calm yet protective gleam in her eye, much like a mother would have. Benny, on the other hand, held a look that seemed entirely human. For a vampire, he had the most gentle pair of eyes that she'd ever seen and it threw her off guard.

_He's got the god damn look of a kitten,_ she thought to herself as she moved her seat back and slid back into her usual spot. She cranked the engine, rolled up the windows and began their journey to the next destination. Nevada. As soon as the wheels started rolling, Benny spoke.

"You'll trust me that easily?" He asked. The vampire didn't sound confused, he sounded curious.

"I trust Dean," Alex said. "That's Mina, by the way. She's the only human in the car." She teased Mina, tossing her a playful grin.

"Hello, Mina. It's nice to meet ya."

"It's nice to meet you too, Benny," Mina replied.

"Where are we going exactly?" Benny asked Alex, leaning forward in the small back seat.

"One of my sisters is in Nevada. She's pretty high up on the doctor charts. If you need blood, she can get some for you by the gallons, no questions asked. The only problem is getting her to actually do it."

"I'm assuming she doesn't like vampires," he said with a slight smirk.

Alex glanced in the rear-view mirror, looking at Benny for a moment. "Most people don't, unless their twihards. But hey, to humans, you and I are in the same boat. Monsters. As long as you're keeping yourself on a leash, you're fine with me."

-  
{{FYI, Cajun food is best food. Also, visit our website.

I'll try my best to update more. I've been extremely busy with the show. Benny is going to be the subject for the next section and then we'll move onto the real reason why I'm writing this fan fiction to begin with. I just want to feed my Benny feels. Because if you don't love Benny, you're an ass. He's a sweetheart and Benny needs some lovin'.


End file.
